1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to discussion fora. In particular, this invention relates to systems and methods for managing electronic messages within a discussion forum.
2. Description of Related Art
Fora provide environments for discussion by a community. In general, forum members supply information, such as, by posting or uploading of electronic messages, to a predetermined location. This information is then available to the remaining forum members for reading, comments, copying, transmission, or the like. Furthermore, a forum allows for subscribers to subscribe to the forum. For example, a subscriber can join a forum and be updated as new information is provided or posted to the forum.